In the field of logistics, the optical character recognition (OCR) apparatus has in recent years been used to recognize a shipping label written on an irregular package. In the case where a package is made of a paper or plastic bag, the package is deformed, depending on the shape of a shipping item, so that a shipping label written on the package is also deformed.
If the shipping label is not significantly deformed, the OCR apparatus can correct the deformation of an image of the shipping label by image processing to recognize address information written on the shipping label. However, if the shipping label is significantly deformed, the OCR apparatus may falsely recognize or fail to recognize the shipping label.